


Unplanned Beginnings.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Autistic Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Marriage Proposal, Newt Scamander is a Dork, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Newt has locked himself in the case and hasn’t left for three and a half days. Tina is worried sick and calls his brother for help. Neither of them could have predicted what happens next though.





	Unplanned Beginnings.

 

**_Unplanned Beginnings._ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

-

 

Tina has been pacing up and down the living room for almost two hours, awaiting for there to be a knock at the door. Queenie has been watching on with wary eyes; worried for her sister just as much as she is for Newt. Finally, there’s a sound. Tina rushes over, yanking the door open to greet who is standing outside.

 

“Come in,” she tells him, sounding out of breath almost.

 

The man steps inside, hanging up his coat. “So, where is he? Well… where’s the case?”

 

The witch leads him into the spare bedroom, and Queenie tiptoes behind them. The case is sat centrepiece on the carpet, where it has been for exactly three and a half days. “Please make sure he’s alright.” She whispers.

 

Clearing his throat, the man crouches down. He hammers on the case with a closed fist. “Newt, it’s your brother! Get up here or I’ll tell Tina embarrassing stories about you!” He yells.

 

Nothing.

 

“Newt! You’re worrying her! Let me come down, please.” Theseus softens his tone slightly.

 

There’s a collective sigh amongst the room when once again nothing happens. But, then a moment or two later the latches on the case click open. “Just Theseus!” A muffled voice calls out. The wizard turns, and Tina just nods. She looks withdrawn, avoiding looking him in the eye. Of course she feels a little betrayed as well as worried sick. It’s not like they’ve been together for almost two years now or anything like that…

 

As the younger Scamander sibling opens up the case, Tina sighs heavily. She sits upon the edge of the double bed that has replaced the two singles that were previously housed in here and looks at her sister. “He’s just being stupid, right? He really is lookin’ after a newborn creature?” She phrases Newt’s excuse as a question, still rather unsure of his true intentions.

 

“Honey, stop worryin’. He’s gonna be fine!” Queenie reassures her sister with a warm smile.

 

As Theseus steps down into the case his brother quickly snaps at him to close the lid. After doing so the other wizard gets closer. “What are you doing? She’s worried to death up there!” He scolds, looking down to where Newt seems to be working on something upon his worktop.

 

“I told her I’m looking after an animal, she worries about everything. I’ll be done soon.” Newt mumbles, his full concentration on the task at hand.

 

When his younger brother takes another few steps towards him he finally sees what Newt is holding. “Is that a ring?!” He gasps, and Newt almost drops it from the sudden fright.

 

“Shh!” He whisper yells, calming himself before finishing his work. “Yes, it is a ring. This is going to be the wedding ring — it is made from some of the Niffler’s gold. It says ‘you are golden’ because her eyes are like gold and she’s like my treasure… do not make fun of me.” Newt backtracks, feeling himself blush.

 

Theseus smirks. “Where’s the engagement ring?” He asks.

 

“It’s in my pocket for safe keeping!” The other wizard beams. He takes out a small, teal box and opens it up. Inside is a silver band with a little opal in the centre.

 

His sibling leans down to look a little better before Newt snaps the box shut. “You must go back up and say I’m just putting the baby Niffler to bed!” He suddenly exclaims. “I have to clear this away so she doesn’t suspect anything.”

 

Theseus nods and hurries to the ladder. He takes a quick glance back and grins. “Congratulations by the way.”

 

“Shush!” Newt yelps, afraid that Tina is going to hear.

 

But, the witch is just as oblivious and now even more skeptical than before. When the man emerges from the case and quickly closes it she gets to her feet and marches over. “What is he doing?! Don’t tell me it’s a creature he’s caring for.” Tina squints up at him.

 

Then Queenie clasps her hand over her mouth. He is much too easy to read and right now he’s radiating a sense of pride so of course she had to take a peek as to why. Tina turns, her brow furrowed at the sight of her sister. Unable to hear spoiling the surprise she disapparates out of the room, only scaring poor Tina double the amount.

 

“I’m going down there.” Tina opens the lid, and Theseus can’t stop her.

 

She climbs down the ladder and turns around to become faced with a shocked looking Newt. “What in Mercy Lewis have you been up to?!” The girl demands to know, a tearful gaze reaching across towards him.

 

Fumbling around with his coat pockets her boyfriend can’t meet her eye. “I — um… I’m…” he stumbles over every word. “This was not how I’d planned it.” Newt mutters to himself, glancing upwards to see her stepping nearer.

 

“Not how you’d planned what?” Tina folds her arms across her chest.

 

The wizard before her takes one deep breath and then crouches on one knee. Tina immediately changes her stance, almost falling over from shock and having to grasp at the worksurface beside her. She gasps loudly, the other hand covering her mouth. “Newt —“

 

“Tina… um, this wasn’t what I was planning on doing. I mean I was planning on asking this… I mean, this wasn’t how I’d planned on asking it. But… but will you marry me?” He finally lifts up his head and their gazes pair together.

 

There’s tears in her eyes but they mirror little puddles of joy. She lowers her hand away from her mouth but no words can fall out. Tina manages to nod whilst a laugh tumbles out, then Newt stands up. “Oh, bugger. The ring,” he murmurs under his breath and she only laughs louder. He retrieves the teal box from his matching coloured pocket, and snaps it open.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Tina exhales heavily, her eyes fixated on how the opal changes colour when it catches the light.

 

He smiles, and his shaking hands remove it from the box. As it slides onto her finger Newt starts to talk. “It’s an opal... because of its simplicity, but also the beauty it holds. Because many people overlook your abilities, Tina. When we first met I saw that. I saw how people didn’t appreciate how amazing you are. I think you’re so beautiful, just like how the opal seems to be quite a simple stone yet as it moves it shimmers in all different ways. You once made a comparison to my coat and how colourful it was compared to yours… do you remember?” She nods for him to go on.

 

“Well, I still adore your grey coat. How it’s a little too big and you look so small in it sometimes. I love everything about you, and this stone signifies to me that there’s so many ways that you shine without realising; in your smile, in your eyes… when you hold my hand.” Newt’s voice is reduced to a whisper as emotion overwhelms him. The ring is now fully onto her finger and he’s just gently holding onto her hand. He looks up at her again, spying the tears that run down her pink cheeks.

 

Newt reaches over to wipe them away, and pulls her close into his arms. “Is that a yes, by the way?” He asks, breaking apart to see her smile returning.

 

“Of course it is!” Tina beams, wiping her eyes with her thumb. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He answers, their eyes still fixated upon the others. Tina leans up on her tiptoes, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

 

-


End file.
